Sparkcog Isle
Sparkcog Isle Sparkcog Isle is a small island near Kezan. Before it was founded, it was a small unnamed island which was completely unscathed by goblin influence. It retains much of its natural beauty, although the Sparkcog Cartel's presence will eventually transform its landscape into one resembling Kezan's. Sparkcog Isle's main attraction is Shipwreck City, the capital of the Sparkcog Cartel. The island's history itself is short, but bloody, and unsurprisingly forgotten by many. History Pre-Arrival For thousands of years, goblins and any other sailors had avoided the isle due to natural barriers which protected it. Dangerous tides and sharp coral reefs ravaged boats who approached the island, and it proved little inconvenience to go around and ignore it. Unknown to the world, the isle held a thriving goblin population: however, these goblins had splintered from Kezan long ago in ancient times, escaping their troll overlords. As a result of this they had little to no remaining kaja'mite exposure. These primitive goblins, still naturally crafty and greedy, created a great civilization within the isle's dormant volcano. By doing this, they inadvertently hid themselves from the occasional explorers who approached the island, but dare not venture to shore. Arrival A group of goblin hunters found themselves a great surprise one day, gazing upon a wreckage of over five foreign boats. And to their even greater surprise, its shipwrecked crew looked, and for the most part sounded just like them. Reporting this news back to their home, the primitive goblins decided best to ignore them, as crashed sailors always occured every few years. Though, this was just the beginning of the end. Brewing Storm For weeks they waited, and the strangers had not yet died out or left. Rather, they had brought even more of their bretheren, and their construction ravaged much of the forest. Angered by this, the primitive goblins sent an ambassador in an attempt to get the strangers off the isle. Upon discovering the existance of these tribal goblins, the Sparkcog Cartel quickly sent their own emissaries in an attempt to learn more about the civilization, and how to exploit them. The isle's natives began to grow impatient and agitated, with their goal of persuading the invaders to leave failed. In an angry exchange against a Sparkcog Ambassador and Tribal Chieftain, weapons were drawn and used quite violently. The primitive goblins suffered huge casualties from this single battle, but their numbers were able to eventually defeat the ambassador and his guards. This marked the beginning of a quick and terrible war. Genocide Infuriated by this, Trade Prince Zimirvox sent one of his newest aspiring generals, Vixx Steelwrench, to deal with the threat. He commanded Vixx to capture and enslave all the goblins, rather than kill them, widely believed to a be a test of his skills and ability to follow orders. Marching into the volcano-city with nearly his entire army, Vixx and the primitive goblin's defenders fought for nearly three days, but in the end the Sparkcog Cartel was victorious. In a matter of a few days, Vixx had destroyed and enslaved an entire, age-old civilization. Sparkcog Age With thousands of enslaved, primitive goblins, many women and children were sent to rehabillitation centers in an attempt to assimilate them to society. The men were all taken and forcefully proccessed into hundreds alchemical tubes, transforming them into hobgoblins. With the original manufacturer's riveting success, many other companies began taking up the Hobgoblin business and the trade became a corporation. Though all the original hobgoblins of this "massacre" have long since died of old age, these events painted hobgoblin production an ideal goblin image: profittable. The origins of hobgoblins and these incidents, however aside from a few books which paraphrase the events, remain widely unknown to the public. Shipwreck City Shipwreck finished construction nearly twenty years ago from the present day, starting off as a port city the size of Westcog Harbor. By extreme terraforming and chemicals, the Sparkcog Cartel was able to destroy the jagged coral reefs and its ecosystems. The original Shipwreck had only its factory district & junkyard, suburbs, port, and Sparkcog Square, the city's political center which would later become the heart of the city. Though its ideal location across various Trade Routes, and the once dangerous coral reefs terraformed, Shipwreck began to rapidly grow in its connections and wealth. Over time, the port and factory expanded, giving way to various new districts. In nearly a decade, the size of Shipwreck had doubled and it had become the unofficial capital of the Sparkcog Cartel. Nearly a year later, Trade Prince Zimirvox himself built his own mansion in Shipwreck and officially declared it the new capital. Present Day Today, much of Sparkcog Isle retains its natural beauty from thousands of years of untamed growth. It provides a rich source of natural resources for the Sparkcog Cartel, which in turn voraciously plunders these recesses: eventually, it will become an industrial wasteland like Kezan has. The ruins of the volcano city still remain, and are a common place to visit for tourists. The retelling of the tale has become an increasingly rare occurrence, and while it bears a seed of truth, it is incomplete. Category:Goblin Category:The Sparkcog Cartel Category:Island